


[KHR] Time Will Tell [10069]

by sethnightlord



Series: 《Sea Dragon》jingai AU [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethnightlord/pseuds/sethnightlord
Summary: *time line b4 《Sea Dragon》* jingai mukuro & exorcist byakuran*人外骸 & 驱魔师白兰one pain，one hopetoo far，so closethe future is all we have leftand time will tell the turth
Relationships: Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro
Series: 《Sea Dragon》jingai AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115894





	[KHR] Time Will Tell [10069]

Time Will Tell 

白骸PWP

01

白兰约人谈生意，对方却只顾着喝酒，叫了小姐唱歌打牌闹到凌晨。事情没怎么谈却也基本拿下，白兰喝得有点胸闷就让人在附近酒店开了房。

进电梯的瞬间，里面有个穿牛仔裤靴子的高挑男人非常扎眼，白兰直到电梯门关上还在肆无忌惮的打量他。

毫无品味的发型，奢侈的衣饰被他穿得乱七八糟。半张脸都被墨镜挡了，越发显得整张脸轮廓鲜明。衬衫扎在裤腰里，夹克外套短短吊在腰际。这人把自己打扮的像个十八线二流艺人，但那腰那屁股真是极品，朝白兰看过来一笑更让人想扒掉他的墨镜。

“今晚有空吗？”

白兰抽出房卡塞到六道骸上衣口袋里。

六道骸隔着墨镜只看到那人鸡窝一样的发型，只觉得白兰带点酒气的呼吸不算讨厌，长得也够资本。

逃亡中的六道骸觉得自己需要点安慰。

他没有说话，只是伸出戴着皮手套的手指双击亮着的按钮，取消自己要去的楼层。白兰笑了，然后手从六道骸身后穿过，按下自己房间的所在。

房间门在身后关上，六道骸立刻开始脱鞋，接着开始脱衣服。白兰看他这样以为遇上了职业的，有洁癖的他正准备开口请人，就看见那人光着屁股进了浴室。

那可真是一个好看的屁股。

白兰在另一间浴室里洗好澡出来，就看到裹着浴衣的六道骸。那人背对着他坐在小吧台上喝啤酒，听见白兰靠过来的脚步声，随手开了一瓶放在旁边的高脚凳上。

白兰没有碰。他拿走了六道骸手里的玻璃酒瓶，环住六道骸的肩膀，把人带到了床上。

六道骸刚刚结束一周的高强度工作，前几天又失去了稳定的床伴，浑身散发着荷尔蒙站在电梯里都能被搭讪。个人问题需要解决，既然看上对眼的家伙，六道骸顺水推舟上了白兰的床。

床非常柔软，白兰把人按在里面操了又操。白兰的抚慰和亲吻既温柔又霸道，六道骸被撩拨得欲望高涨，兴致满满主动的往上贴，热情得不行。

借着夜灯白兰看清六道骸的脸，不意外极其漂亮。那双桃花眼实在过于妖异，就应该时时刻刻戴着墨镜，免的招蜂引蝶。

他把人翻过去趴在床上不去看他，从后面掰开六道骸的屁股，露出被/插得有些张开的小洞，一边揉捏半边臀部，插/进几根手指玩穴/口。

六道骸被顶弄得膝盖有些酸痛，手肘和膝盖同时动着向前爬想要休息一会儿。白兰以为他要逃，抓住六道骸的腰按回自己丝毫没有疲软的性/器上。

“嗯啊！混蛋………”尽根没入的摩擦太过强烈，从后面又进入的太深，六道骸不由得哀鸣一声。

这是见到六道骸后他说的第一句话，却是叫/床和骂人的脏话。白兰听着心头一跳，压住身前男人的肩膀把他固定住，一下下撞击操弄。

六道骸没过多久就被艹射了，白兰还没有放过他，钳住他的手又戳又捣。六道骸高/潮之后又被强行摁着撩拨十几分钟，疼痛和不适慢慢转为丝丝快感。

他停止挣扎，咬住枕头承受超越折磨的愉悦，最终再次轻哼着叫了出来。

“够了……啊！”

“嗯、哈！轻点儿……”

两人结合的地方已经一塌糊涂，六道骸大腿无力颤抖得不行，感觉膝盖几乎错位。身下的床单一片狼藉，头发半干又再次被汗水打湿，干脆平趴在床上任由白兰胡来。

白兰一改之前的温柔体贴，野兽一般的压着这个圆润滑腻的屁股疯狂撞击，终于射了出来。他翻身躺在六道骸身边喘着粗气，抓过毛巾擦汗，扯下安全套扔在地上。

等做完这一切六道骸还是躺着一动不动，白兰又坐起来去看他，拿手指在六道骸合不拢的肛/口里抽/插两下。里面流出一些粘稠的肠液和润滑油，白兰顺手抹在六道骸大腿上。

皮肤上黏腻的触感让六道骸感到恶心，他踢开白兰的手，爬起来跌跌撞撞下床去洗澡。白兰跟着六道骸进了浴室，心想这野味啃起来倒是滋味十足。

“你叫什么？”

水声哗啦啦，六道骸是借故也好不想回答也罢。看着玻璃后面的人影，白兰恨不得明天再操上一次——这么棒的床伴，反正不会叫什么盖里奇这种没品的俗名就是了。

六道骸本就疲累不已，激烈满足的性事更加催化了他的困劲。他裹着浴衣打电话叫客房服务来换床单，在沙发里抽烟等着。

白兰洗完出来，就见六道骸大刺刺占据了半张床，人已经睡着了，长长的头发披散着流淌过另一侧的枕头。

他翻过六道骸的衣服和口袋没有找到任何证件，钱包倒是鼓鼓的。他心想对方也不知道自己是谁，勉强算是扯平，便躺在床的另外半边睡过去。

白兰喝太多又不知节制的做了一晚，睡得昏昏沉沉不说，醒来时口干舌燥头疼不已。昨晚眉眼勾人的男人不见踪影，床头柜上一叠现金看得白兰目瞪口呆。

“哈哈哈哈，真是有趣诶～”

六道骸浑身舒畅心情愉快，在酒店餐厅要了份早饭，正吃着看就到了白兰。

白兰也看到了六道骸，日光里他实在是太过显眼。六道骸今天穿着昨天的夹克，皱巴巴的衬衫，脚边是刚刚买的崭新背包，一身度假旅游者的模样。白兰感叹自己好像睡了一个外地游客。

错认对方的职业虽然不礼貌，但对方那双眼睛实在不像正常人。六道骸似乎自己也知道，即使是室内也戴着墨镜。

“昨晚的服务还不错？喜欢的话我们可以长期合作嘛~”

六道骸全无床上那种诱人的姿态，虽然在笑但一字一句冷得不像话。

“我不喜欢好奇的人，也不想和你有多余的联系。嫌钱少？”

白兰点头，朝着对方纤薄的嘴唇飞吻：“明白，那请我吃个饭再走呗。”

02

白兰的公司岌岌可危濒临倒闭，六道骸给的嫖资——还有从对方钱包里偷拿的一叠成了他现在的全部资产。

老板本人负债，而公司账户剩下的钱估计还不够发工资交房租，真是不知道自己这个创业怎么创的。

白兰在街上乱逛，因为实在是帅的惨绝人寰而被人搭讪。对于漂亮小女孩索要联系方式他从来不会拒绝，白兰掏出手机，这时才看到一串连环夺命call。

项目经理和会计都要疯了，昨晚谈的生意是密鲁菲奥雷的救命稻草——虽然资方只是想睡这个笑容和眼神都骚透了的老板罢了。

对方今早想约他看着拟合同，白兰倒是死活不接电话——要不是发不出工资，白兰也不想和老女人约会。

被扫了兴致的浪荡公子懒得理，昨天的性生活太过刺激，他根本忘记了这事儿。助理短信此时跳进屏幕，说你再不来我们全都得饿死。

白兰想破产就破产吧，本来也不是自己想开公司；不过谁让他昨晚刚刚睡了个极品，为了继续泡他不能把自己搞得太狼狈。想起六道骸冒水的屁股，还有其他没开发过的地方，他顿时觉得眼前的小姑娘有点烦人，敷衍了事赶紧打车回公司。

屁股隐隐作痛的人倒是不用担心被工作打扰，而且接下来他都不需要考虑工作的事。

六道骸和云雀恭弥闹掰了，还闹得不可挽回。他刚刚干完一桩特别伟大的事情，本来想好好睡上几天，没想遇上个吃相难看的恶犬，搞得屁股到现在还在疼。

他从酒店出来买了杯喝的，端着往海滨浴场走，散步到那接近下午两点。水温正好，六道骸慢慢往水里走，直到自己能浮起来。

他在海里飘了很久，起初的惬意和新鲜感消失殆尽，反而有些异样的不习惯。

这也太平和了点。

自从开始在云雀手下工作，没什么选择的六道骸，每一次休假是和云雀恭弥度过的——那是个自私的控制狂，因此现在这样随心所欲反倒令他有些不适应。

六道骸但凡工作结束自然是回到云雀家里，他们会因为鸡毛蒜皮的屁事大打出手，打着打着滚到床上互相撕咬，等休假后后两人又各忙各的；之后如此反复以往过了一百来年，歪锅配歪灶，虽然有点血淋淋的到也还凑合。

——如果不是云雀拿他出身说事，可能这种关系会永远持续下去。

那天早上六道骸把任务完成回到云雀住处，因为受了点小伤没有用人类的运输方式回来。他从地下室的传送阵进到家里，正准备打开门的时候听到了云雀在说话。

“你们要小心，那些被作为兵器研制出来的家伙都不是善类，别太相信他们，必要的时候可以舍弃。”

隔着门六道骸自然不知道云雀是在与谁说话，但他知道他口中的“那些家伙”是谁。

他在说自己。

很多年前水族中有人意图发动政变。为了推翻世袭王族的旧统治，他们需要一批强悍能打的军队。

于是他们利用法术饲育出一批新生儿，赋予这些水族幼儿并不属于他们的能力。

之后政变成功，也间接促成驱魔师和异族之间的战略合作关系。所以这些幼崽也顺理成章遗留下来，甚至继续去执行他们生来就被迫给予的使命。

六道骸止不住恶心，推开门的瞬间召唤出武器握在手里，利刃直指云雀恭弥。两人之间只隔了六七米，这并不妨碍六道骸发现房间里还有别人。

手下死了人云雀恭弥必定得焦头烂额，六道骸冷笑，顺手拔出厨房台子上的料理刀飞了过去。

事出突然，六道骸手法老练迅速，云雀恭弥根本来不及反应。他手伸去拦，在强劲的力道下刀已经没入那人胸口，留着半截花纹漂亮的钢材和上好梨花木的手柄。

怒火攻心下云雀恭弥掏出武器朝着冲过来的六道骸挥过去，对方也毫不客气的将三叉戟扎进了他的大腿。

六道骸用肩膀蹭了蹭被打肿的半边脸，笑道：“礼尚往来啊~”

气急了的时候杀人，居然还知道换武器遮掩自己，有功夫算计说明六道骸非常清醒。

云雀恭弥将他一手**起来自然知道他在想什么，被狠狠扎穿大腿的疼痛很好地提醒了他对方是来真的。

六道骸心想，自己短命就算了，被利用就算了，扭曲的自己和扭曲的云雀不是恰好负负得正吗？几百年来的命就这么混一混，勉强算是没有白活 。

云雀恭弥需要他，需要他和他撕咬，缠斗，以此消磨他可怕的控制欲，还有忍不住的破坏冲动。

云雀恭弥需要六道骸，需要六道骸陪他用玩命的姿态斗殴，需要一个柔顺色情的身体，还有不带感情的发泄。

六道骸需要被他人需要。

他的周遭不是没有意识的失败品、就是冰冷虚伪的异族。

需要自己作为物品和沙袋的云雀，是他维系理智的蛛丝。

但唯一可以落脚、找找归属感的家伙居然把自己当成可消耗品，还摆出一副怜惜弱小恶心的嘴脸——普通人都不能容忍这种侮辱，何况六道骸是疯的。

脚边的下属还有气，救一救问题不大；云雀不想和六道骸两败俱伤，尤其是对方脑子已经不清醒了。

他作出让步：“你和他们不一样。冷静下来我再和你谈。”

六道骸差点笑出声来，憋笑憋得连武器都拿不稳。敢情自己不一样的地方是不够听话，驯服起来比较带劲儿？

他可是和云雀恭弥那变态的控制欲、黑暗冷静的性格相处太久，已经足够了解为何云雀会留他在身边。

那高高在上的姿态令他觉得无比反胃。

他无法原谅云雀的言辞中对自己的轻视，却也知道自己无法杀掉云雀——打得过的话他早杀了他——但也不是没有办法。

六道骸闭上眼睛，再睁开的时候已是满眼血色，他被改造过的右眼跳动着数字。常年不摘的墨镜挡住了六道骸的大部分表情，也遮住了他的眼睛，还有他现在在做的事。

云雀见六道骸收起武器，便蹲下给那人做了紧急处理和止血——要堵住悠悠之口，并且保住六道骸和他同伴的性命，这个人无论如何不能死。

只要他不死，在自己的权利范围内云雀恭弥完全可以让六道骸相安无事。否则光是袭击上级、杀害同僚这样的罪名足以让身份敏感的六道骸死的干干净净。

六道骸将云雀的举动看在眼里，越发觉得他虚伪至极。本有些迟疑的咒语瞬间毫无阻碍的流淌出来。

他发动了左手小指上的戒指，其中镶嵌着一圈细碎的灰白色颗粒，在念咒的同时无火自燃烧成灰烬。

闻到空气中奇异的焦味云雀才抬起头来，看到两道鲜血从六道骸墨镜下方蜿蜒而下，瞬间瞪大了眼睛。

他飞快走到六道骸身边一把拽掉他的墨镜，只见他充血的眼睛，右眼的数字消失不见，却不知他做了什么导致双眼出血。

云雀是战士，对魔法了解不多，但他此刻有种不祥的预感。

六道骸四肢无力，任由云雀把自己拖到沙发上。

“还有视觉吗？”

“Kufufu，你现在还有空管我？”

云雀烦躁不已，逼问他：“告诉我你做了什么。不说清楚，你知道我的做法。”

焦急的调子让六道骸觉得有趣：“你永远也不会知道的。”

说完好像又觉得不够刺激，他有气无力的说：“你死的时候也许能想明白吧。”

云雀用手抹掉六道骸脸上的血，检查他的脉搏：“你还有力气就给我有多远滚多远。今天的事我会压住，最近不要回来，等我联系。”

六道骸这时候想明白云雀是在给自己擦屁股，连忙感恩戴德的感谢：“诶呀谢谢分部长不杀之恩，我一定有多远滚多远，我这种不干不净不安好心的家伙不配留在您身边。”

云雀一拳把六道骸的脸打歪，却又惊觉自己根本没有资格——说错话的明明是自己。

他这一走，怕是再也不会回来了。

此时水波拍打在脸上，温和的抚慰着已经没那么肿的脸。六道骸平躺着浮在水面上惬意的晒着太阳，两手不时划着水。过去这么些天没人找自己麻烦，看来云雀恭弥说到做到。

——不过这些对于念过那个咒语的六道骸来说根本不重要。云雀也好异族也好，很快就会和自己没有任何关系。

快要涨潮、海水变冷的时候裤子里防水袋里的手机响了。他把云雀恭弥拉黑了，按理来说除了垃圾短信什么都不会有。

六道骸想着想着顺带看个时间，掏出手机用指尖抹去水珠。

来信里只有时间地点，还有一张白兰表情喜不自胜的自拍。下面还配了字：今天赚钱啦！请你吃大餐~~~

原来是昨晚那个男人，他乘自己不注意的时候，搞到了自己的手机号码。

六道骸“噗嗤”的笑了出来，顿时有些后悔——外面的世界原来那么精彩，为何不早点跟云雀恭弥翻脸。

03

白兰的珠宝公司自从那单合作代理之后，不知道走了什么狗屎运，接连签下几单不小的生意赚得盆满钵满，一夜之间小有名气，还上了微博热搜。

六道骸的到来给白兰的事业带了巨大的转机，他被白兰当成锦鲤，巴不得养起来供着期盼能赚等多钱，然后再用这些小钱钱把六道骸吃干抹净。

吃干抹净倒是没有，不过眼前的美人十分随性。约吃饭就上最好的餐厅，约炮就带上玩具开房。约在家里看电影，六道骸就打车到白兰家按门铃。

白兰订了二十公斤棉花糖塞满浴缸，在里边一边一边游；旁边新添的浴桶里泡着做SPA的六道骸，按摩水流冲击背部神经，感觉爽到不行。

电视里播着部动作电影，六道骸看到好玩的地方笑道：“白兰这人好像你。”

紫罗兰的眼睛眯起来，男人看着戴3D眼镜的六道骸：“哦～？哪里像呀？”

六道骸摘掉眼镜仔细端详：“当然是寂寞空虚的感觉像你。”

逆光中他轻轻一笑，对白兰说：“过来。”

白兰从棉花糖堆里站起来，裤衩和指缝里都带着挤压变形的糖块儿，身上一路都在掉糖，最后进入六道骸的浴桶里。

六道骸不明白，白兰俊美多金风流不羁，为何整天装腔作势的假笑：“白兰君最害怕什么。”

“诶呀，当然是怕老了变丑了。那样的话就没有你这样的美人和我共度余生啊～”白兰笑眯眯的亲了亲六道骸的额头：“所有人都会觉得孤零零的死去很可怜啊。”

“你也这么想？”

“除了绝望到想要去死的人应该没有。”

这句话说的六道骸心头一凉。

白兰坐到六道骸身上捧着他的脸，想要说些什么，却发现六道骸有些异常。

“你眼睛不舒服？”

六道骸的眼睛是漂亮的靛青色，此时却没有聚焦，放大到不自然的瞳孔泛着死寂一般的灰白。

被白兰跨间的东西顶的难受，六道骸眨了眨眼睛，瞳孔中再次倒映出白兰的影子。他轻轻摇头：“3D看太久有点晕。”

他关掉显示器，摁着白兰的肩膀用力，一下子反转过来骑在白兰的腰上，股间隔着湿透的布料轻轻坐着小小白。

他晃动着腰去蹭白兰，抚摸白兰的头发和肩膀，去舔他满是奶油甜味的嘴唇。

意外主动热情的六道骸风情万种，白兰无从拒绝。他惊讶于六道骸在水中的灵巧动作和力量，选择伸手脱掉对方的裤子。

哗啦啦的水声让白兰觉得太吵，浴桶不宽敞也不方便。在撞了两次手肘和膝盖之后，他拉起六道骸的胳膊：“到床上去。”

两人最终没能走到卧室，半途而废的起因是地毯翘起的边沿。白兰差点摔倒，六道骸去拉，结果被前者拽着扯进了自己怀里，两人倒在几个软垫中滚作一团。

六道骸捏着白兰的大臂，结实柔软弹性甚好；再顺着手肘摸到白兰的手腕，然后是手指。他摸着白兰手背和指尖的关节，抓着他们含到了嘴里。

舌头一点点描绘修剪整齐的指甲，凹陷的地方探进去舔过，凸起的地方来回细细扫两下，再用舌头顶住指尖将手指推出去，接着口腔收紧，一点点吸回来，用整个舌头包裹住吮吸，尝到了丝丝残留的甜味。

白兰的手指被六道骸浅色的薄唇包裹着，温热柔软的触感让他下身越发硬了几分。他不由得幻想被六道骸唇舌包裹的光景和快感，随即付诸于行动。

他解开为了棉花糖浴而穿上的泳裤，上面不仅沾着糖渍还浸满了水。白兰滴着水的阴/茎滚烫而坚硬，他捏着六道骸的下颚半强迫他含了进去。

口腔被最大限度的打开，六道骸浅浅皱着眉，他调整身体的角度试图让自己好受些。

云雀恭弥为鱼冷淡无情，在性事自私至极，只顾自己爽；白兰这人口腹蜜剑，嘴上柔情蜜意，在床上总是主导得太过粗暴——但六道骸觉得这样很好。

带着假面的白兰如同云雀恭弥那样虚伪得够呛，但在床上的时候却和六道骸一样真实。

与白兰交合时的疼痛与快感让六道骸兴味十足，让他觉得做出这种选择自己，真实得不能再真。身体不属于自己的幻觉在六道骸看来有趣得很，他一次就上瘾戒都戒不掉。

靛青色的头发黏在额头和颈上，因为呼吸不畅他脸色有些不自然的泛红；睫毛上沾了不受控制的生理泪水，六道骸显然不习惯这样的性行为。把这一切看在眼里的人爱怜的拍了拍他微微鼓起的脸颊，示意六道骸可以退开了。

白兰第一次让六道骸替他口、交，没有太过分也没有做到最后。他轻轻撞了几下六道骸的喉咙口就退了出来，让趴跪在身下的人尽情咳嗽完毕，还耐心的等他漱了口回来再继续。

有些后悔用唇舌撩拨白兰手指的行为，六道骸刷了牙往回走，抬头从浴室出来就看到在床上的白兰。

白兰躺在床上，赤、身、裸、体的六道骸翘着性、器向他走过来，今天第二次将白兰按在身下。

和上一次的擦枪走火不同，六道骸自己做好了扩张，扶着白兰因等待而有些温顺的小白兰坐了下去。

才刚刚进去，小小白登时再次恢复了自己应有的形态。

六道骸“嘶——”得吸一口气，手指在白兰的胸口画圈。

“你下面就那么喜欢我这里？

白兰因为情欲蒸腾而加重的呼吸让他口气听上去没那么友好，却同时低哑的如同醇酒：“不止下面，这里也喜欢。”

白兰轻车熟路说着情话，一边拉着六道骸的手去摸自己左胸。六道骸手掌下是强劲有力的心脏，此刻不知道是为什么跳得如此激昂。

他薄唇一扯，正要调笑几句；却因为剩下的手不足以支撑自己，白兰乘机掐着六道骸的腰用力往下使劲儿，让小、穴猛然将自己吞到最深处。

六道骸正欲开口却被突然撞了一下，不小心咬破了口腔里的嫩肉和嘴唇；他还来不及叫疼，下身被被贯穿彻底的感觉瞬间传到大脑，又痛又酸让六道骸一时间无法理解到底发生了什么。

张开的两片嘴唇想叫喊，却硬生生压在身体里，六道骸疯狂向后仰起脖子想要逃离什么，胸口到下巴的所有肌肉都紧绷到几乎要断掉。

白兰这时候数起眼前肌肤上的血管来。苍白的画布上凸起疯狂延伸的青绿色藤蔓，其中暗红的动脉在微微颤动，白兰觉得自己似乎能听到六道骸血液流淌的声音。

喉结滑动起来，六道骸再次找回了自己的声音。

他微微喘着气：“真野蛮啊白兰……”

银发的男人撩起被打湿的额发，把轻轻颤抖的六道骸圈在怀里：“不用怕，你会喜欢的。”

白兰拍拍六道骸紧绷的屁股，因为被突然袭击而收紧的肛口让他有点忍不住：“来，下面放松一点，你这样再夹着我不放，我可没办法让你更爽呀。”

六道骸被蹭得又酸又痛，缓过来之后还没思考白兰说了什么，体内那根又再次狠狠地摩擦过里面的的每一寸，然后撑开肛口退了出来，穴、口的嫩、肉都被带着翻出来一些。

“艹——！”

望着白兰微微冒汗的鼻尖，六道骸知道他现在一定满足而愉悦。

满足于玩弄六道骸，又因餍足而无比愉悦。白兰亲了亲六道骸微怒的眉眼，舌头裹着将六道骸咬出的血舔吃干净，退开看一看有点肿的嘴唇又亲了几下：“不要生气嘛，晚上带你去吃好吃的。”

“但我现在已经有点饿了。”

“嗯，那我会努力的。”

六道骸的第二次高潮是被白兰边用按，摩。棒，插，进，去、一边用手指和舌头抚慰阴茎来临的。他高，潮的时候眼前漆黑，而这黑暗一直持续到六道骸射完。

他无力的转头看了看白兰有些模糊的温和笑脸：“疯狗一样啊，白兰君。”

白兰应景地学了两声狗叫，逗得六道骸轻轻笑了起来，他伸手扯出沾满液体的玩具。

混合着肠液的润滑剂湿哒哒的滴在床上，拉出一条细线掉吊在屁股和硅胶棒之间。

肠道深处白兰射进去的东西随后流了几股出来，划过被拍打得微红的屁股，没入床单。

眼前这些看得人想把那根东西再放回去，白兰又抹了些润滑剂把按，摩，棒，插，回去。刚刚才被艹射的六道骸呜咽着轻轻哼了起来，白兰还想再听，不停转动手腕在洞口浅浅戳着。六道骸被弄得有点疼，抬脚踢开白兰的手。

白兰顺手丢了玩具去摸六道骸的腰，找到了之后一把将人勾住拉起来和自己面对面坐着，托起六道骸的屁股放到身上，找准位置进入了他。

六道骸再一次失去视觉的够时候连同意识也随他而去，在那之前他感觉脖子被白兰咬了一口，随后便什么也不知道了。

04

这一觉睡得并不好，六道骸睁开干涩的眼睛眨了眨。

腿间的液体已经凝固结块，随着动作摩擦着皮肤微微刺痛。

他揉了把头发，随即爬起来玩手机游戏——这类新鲜玩意儿是他刚发现的新大陆。

不一会他收到条短信，云雀恭弥想知道发生了什么。六道骸承认那天他是反应过激，不过在云雀眼里他好像出了天大的事。

“不要乱来。眼睛怎么回事。”

六道骸删掉信息屏蔽来信者，继续玩他的消消乐。

六道骸十根手指有七根带着他自己制作的咒术戒指，其中三个是私人趣味，剩下的三个则是工作上要用到的。

其中，左手小指上的尾戒是他的宝贝。

由传奇巨鲸的鲸骨制成框架，芯里填满高阶恶魔心脏烧制的水晶碎屑；这是诅咒术的最完美搭配，施法成功率极高，用这个作为基座成功率有六成。

戒指外圈刻着附魔咒文，用于增强戒指的效果而固定着另一种稀有材料——Lorkhan之泪。

好巧不巧，当年六道骸被植入的那只眼睛来自于一位法师的珍藏。靠着一管芥末酱，六道骸为了就地取材，他哭了半个小时，硬生生靠着自己眼泪的提取物将咒术戒指的成功率提高到八成。

剩下二十个百分点的空缺着实让六道骸苦恼了一段时间——最后他想自己连眼睛都用上了，既然要做一枚置人于死地的戒指不如干脆一点。

他花钱请人将自己肋骨取出一小块儿——反正只要不破坏软骨膜还能长回来。

六道骸将这块骨头烘干打碎，混了火焰蟾蜍的唾液让这些粉末能充分燃烧，最后压入戒面中间一圈凹槽里——一旦这些碎骨头被咒语发动，作为材料之一，六道骸这双眼睛不一定能保得住，而自他分离出去的小段肋骨也会让他本身遭受反噬。

从云雀家出来的下一刻六道骸其实开始后悔，怎么就把这么贵重的戒指给浪费在冷冰冰的石头身上。

不过收获巨大，付出代价总是必要的。他下手决绝，自然没有把自己的得失放在心上。

想到能让云雀恭弥吃到苦头，他就乐得花枝乱颤，兴奋得想要和白兰再来一发。

云雀恭弥很清楚六道骸不是善茬儿，和自己在一起这么些年一是因为棋逢对手，二是因为他不希望这个天生就是杀手、已经够不正常的家伙走上自我毁灭的不归路。

他恶心的是那些不择手段的肮脏同族，云雀的确没把他当成工具，也一直想把六道骸拴在身边好好看着。

过刚易折，他就怕六道骸搞事情。

其实六道骸没有云雀恭弥想象中那么矫情，不如说他是个很随便的人。

随意接受不了属于自己的眼睛，随意接受了和云雀之间的关系——除了不可逾越的死穴之外，六道骸可以算得上“性格很好”。

也是，杀了好多嘴贱又不识时务的人才让他们闭了嘴不再嚼舌根，他又杀不了云雀恭弥，随他去吧。

你看，现在他又随随便便接受了自己不是个好东西的事实。

随随便便用自己的性命去报复。

“诶呀，杀不了打不过，要懂得扬长避短嘛。”

六道骸看了看那枚已经没用了的戒指，取下来拿袋子装好，叫了上门邮政服务，地址填的云雀家。

他恶趣味的笑了起来，惹得隔壁房间的白兰踩着拖鞋过来看他。

“怎么笑成这样，心情很好嘛～”

“给讨厌的人添堵，我高兴。”

他在床上翻身趴着晃了晃脚，毯子已经遮不住他**的身体。

白兰坐到他身边抚摸他的肩背，还有脖子上那个没消肿是牙印：“看你高兴我也心情好～”

六道骸指了指一旁的矿泉水瓶，白兰拿过来给他还贴心的拧开。六道骸正要去接，水却被白兰哗啦一下倒在了自己头上，瞬间把白兰胸前到腿间的布料打湿。

冰凉的水滴溅在到身上让六道骸的眼皮跳了一下，白兰则是狠狠打了个冷颤：“呜哇好凉！”

白兰莫名其妙的举动在六道骸眼里只是个恶劣的玩笑，不过他心情好，乐意配合。

他坐起来爬到白兰身边，抬手拨开白兰湿透的头发，啄吻他湿淋淋的脸颊和睫毛，舔去他唇边残留的水滴，再一路亲吻到白兰的鼻子，最后在他眼底的刺青上吻过。

他就这么补充了点水分，然后问白兰：

“当时你在想什么？不担心一时失手你就瞎了？”

白兰笑了起来，刺青也跟着动了动：“瞎了就瞎了，还有一只眼睛可以用，再说现在装个假的很容易。”

六道骸讽刺道：“白兰君看得真开。如果是两只眼睛都看不到了呢？”

白兰这一次没有敷衍而是在认真思考，甚至闭上了眼睛去假设。半晌后他睁眼看着六道骸：“那有点可怕，看不到好看的骸君我可是会疯掉的。”

六道骸听完一双桃花眼弯起来：“你说谎真是张口就来。”

白兰受了委屈的样子无辜极了：“人家说的都是真心话，你要是不信我就证明给你看。”

说罢男人抓住六道骸的脚踝让他再次躺回床上，顺势再拉开他的腿。

“松手。”

六道骸没有挣扎，他知道白兰想做什么。他没意见也乐意配合，只是脚踝被人控制住的感觉非常不好，就像蛇被人踩住尾巴似的危机感。

白兰没有停下，反倒将六道骸的脚踝提起来亲了一口。微妙的位置被柔软的嘴唇贴上让六道骸反射性的想要抽回来，被白兰察觉却攥得更紧。

鼻息炽热的打在小腿上瘙痒无比，六道骸被烫的差点抽了筋。

六道骸再一次平静地提出抗议，白兰看他一眼，用舌尖挑逗着那里敏感的肌肤。

他知道六道骸眼睛漂亮脸蛋绝美，却不知道他的脚也这么好看。

“别碰脚，放开——啊——！”

白兰张嘴咬了一口，六道骸一下子刺激得叫了出来，太阳穴突突跳着想要杀人。

白兰没想到六道骸浪荡成这样，居然脚踝不能动，心中得意的很。

他在六道骸动手之前抄起润滑挤在手里，胡乱揉开，就这么送进了六道骸大开的双腿间。

那里已经硬了，六道骸似乎自己都没有注意到自己有这么一个性感带。

他微喘着：“你用手指证明？”

那口气那眼神，实在是骚的不像话。白兰抬起那条留着自己半个齿痕的腿，把阴茎送进去

“是用这个。”

六道骸闭上眼睛，体内被填满摩擦的感觉越发鲜明，他觉得如此一来，哪怕真瞎了也照样可以过得滋润如常。

05

白兰这些天不知道在忙什么，打电话不接发信息偶尔回，搞得像这个不负责的老板突然间转性了一样。

的确是的，白兰他突然间知道了一些关于自己的奇奇怪怪的事实。

没人陪着玩六道骸闲得慌，一个人跑到酒吧去浪。白兰不过和他逢场作戏而已，分分合合才是常态。

白兰是真喜欢自己，他能看得出来。不过也是喜欢罢了，你看，玩腻了连招呼都不打直接消失。

连云雀都这么搞自己，更不用指望约炮认识的人能靠得住。六道骸摸了摸空荡荡的手指，深感全世界只有他自己是真实的，揉把脸再次笑了起来。

酒店离白兰家很近，附带VIP酒吧。这里安静高雅，和六道骸期待的完全不同。他有些失望，这并不是他想要的。

他坐下来点了杯老金汤，问酒保是否知道哪里有赌场。

不知为何约的车很久才来，六道骸已经喝了好几杯烈酒有些微醺。等车子开到他想要去的地方时，酒精已经烧得他路都走不直。

糟糕，这幅身体已经开始崩坏了吗。

六道骸穿着带细闪的灰色针织衫，破洞牛仔裤和休闲鞋，浑身上下都是乱七八糟的首饰，看上去非常廉价。

他脸上带着假面一般的笑容在舞池里疯狂的扭着腰，很快勾搭上漂亮妹子黏在身上，怎么扯都扯不下来。

对方递给他加过料的烟，六道骸明知有问题还是接过来点燃抽，接下来就连自己身在何方都不记得。

包间里，迷迷糊糊间他能感觉到有人在扯自己的裤子。六道骸在黑暗中低低的笑了起来，举起右手念了一句短咒，召唤使役魔。

身上的重量消失不见，六道骸爬起来清醒了不少，找了个干净杯子喝掉一整壶冰水，才看清眼前的景象。

包间里清醒不清醒的**女女横七竖八躺了一地衣衫不整，旁边刚刚扒自己裤子的女人已经死了。

尸体没有头和肩膀，蛇状的使役魔正在一点点蚕食她温热的肉体，一滴血也没有浪费全数吃掉。

抽进肺里的东西药性猛烈，现在这幅身体的情况似乎无法承受，六道骸又喝了两杯水才拿起外套走出包间。

然后他看到白兰在找他。

白兰并没有想要和六道骸发展成“玩腻了自己乖乖滚蛋”的戏码，至少目前还没有。他对六道骸还有巨大的兴趣，暂时不打算放手。

驱魔师界吉祥物——只有白兰敢这么称呼她——前任星占大人因病去世，之前实验数据还不错的白兰被拉去参与筛选，好死不死能力出众，他运气极佳得到了个没有门槛的终生工作。

白兰花了几天搞清楚工作内容，轻松简单薪资丰厚。

至少不需要再努力开公司卖宝石去包养六道骸，所以白兰开开心心的当上了吉祥物。

虽然还是脖子上拴着铁链的狗，但好在链子还挺长，允许他养个小宠物就行。

白兰今天得了闲，早早下班回家却没见到人，一路问着追到这里，现在正挨个拉着酒保和保安，举着手机上六道骸的照片问有没有见过。

六道骸隔着嘈杂的人群看到白兰耀眼的银发，还有他不停开合的嘴唇，那颗脑袋在一片昏暗的空间里刺得他眼睛疼。

他打开手机的手电筒摇晃起来，一边大喊白兰的名字。酒吧舞池非常嘈杂，耳语都不一定听得清，白兰却鬼使神差的回头看到了他。

那是六道骸第一次在白兰脸上看到“不愉快”的情感。

他的心脏突然狂跳不止，咚咚咚就像即将脱轨的齿轮，然后下一刻全部分崩离析。

身体里最强壮的肌肉失去了活力，颤抖着收缩两下随即停止了工作。

心脏终止跳动时，六道骸无法维持完整的呼吸，瞬间眼前一黑。

然后他什么也不知道了。

白兰扒开人群去捡六道骸，他通过气味判断出六道骸吸了什么。不知道他抽了多少，白兰叫了医生到自己家，然后把人弄到车里。

他把六道骸抗回新的住处扔床上，叫人把之前家里的东西搬过来。六道骸随身物品很少，大多还是白兰买的。

送过来之后白兰亲手一件件收拾好，包括一个巨大的鸡仔玩偶。他不知道这个应该放哪里好，于是干脆抱到六道骸旁边。

白兰俯身去检查六道骸的状况，毕竟从他晕倒到现在几乎已经一个小时。

妖异的男人脸色惨白，柔软的身体已经没有了呼吸。

06

六道骸的身体状况在施咒后日渐衰弱，除了短暂的心律不齐还伴有间接性失明。

他渐渐失去饥饿感，同时嗜睡，触觉也没那么敏锐。

他不在乎，毕竟六道骸知道这些事情会发生在他身上——他也不后悔，毕竟他不曾后悔过自己的任何所作所为。

六道骸掩饰的得好，白兰虽然看出了些端倪，却因为不是真正在乎自己，而被轻松搪塞过去。

不过这还不算糟糕，至少他的身体还能维持正常机能，只要挺过云雀恭弥死亡后的反噬，他还可以潇洒自在的过他的日子——直到六道骸吸食了过量的药品。

他的心脏无法承受剧烈的药物刺激，而且在最初的心悸倒下过后，因为白兰的疏忽没有得到妥善急救，接着还被放置了四十分钟，已经完全错过了最佳抢救时机。

六道骸就躺在那——不如说是他的尸体——曾经艳丽的薄唇毫无血色，骨节分明的手指冰凉无比。

白兰没能理解发生了什么，随即立刻扒掉六道骸的衣服将他放到地上躺平，一边打了医生的电话按到免提，开始给六道骸做心肺复苏。

然而来不及了。

距离六道骸死亡真正已经过去半个小时，而医生还被堵在市中心。白兰知道，如果在呼吸停止之后十分钟内采取措施六，道骸是极有可能被救回来的。

白兰想起六道骸最近总是有气无力的昏睡，但他根本没有意识到这是身体迅速衰弱的表现，以为他只是最近降温而懒得动。

此刻六道骸的体温已经近乎于室温，在白兰整理东西浪费掉的时间里，六道骸再无醒来的可能性。

意识到这点的瞬间白兰脱手脚力的坐在地上。

他低头去看旁边毫无生气的六道骸，根本无法接受现实。

“他死了？”

他这么问自己，充满着不可置信。他知道六道骸不是干净的人，与他也只是玩玩罢了。

他想过腻味之后该如何打发六道骸，也想过如果对方狗血的爱上他怎么处理——却没想过六道骸会以这样的方式离开他。

白兰抹了把脸强迫自己振作起来。

他可没有准许六道骸以死亡的方式不辞而别，白兰还没有玩够，他暂时还没想好如何规划没有六道骸的生活，他决不能容忍自己看上的家伙以这样的方式死去。

驱魔师新继位的星占，白兰·杰索，取下他刚刚得到的传承戒指，上网仔细研究了一下心脏的位置在哪两根肋骨之间，然后去厨房找了把刀，紧紧握在手里。

他深深吸了一口气，刀尖对准六道骸的胸口扎下去。

因为没有血压的关系，切口很深却没有流太多血，只是小股小股的涌出皮肤再流走。

白兰很紧张，他大口喘气心脏狂跳，刀抽出来之后没能握住，掉在了地上咣当一声。

他用颤抖的手指将戒指上那颗硕大的宝石拆下来，捏着它塞进了六道骸胸口的血洞里。

颤抖着手做完这些，白兰汗湿了发根和鼻尖。

他想站起来去洗手却踉跄着摔倒，还差点砸在六道骸的尸体上。白兰调整着呼吸试图让自己冷静下来，看见手上六道骸的血之后呼吸又乱了。

他随便把血往自己衣服上抹，触目惊心的红色反而让他稍微平静下来，这得已让他开始审视现实。

“开玩笑的吧。”

在完成这一系列行为之后，白兰的大脑才意识到他做了些什么。

首先，有人死在自己家他没有报警；其次，自己打开了六道骸的胸膛，还把那颗固定灵魂和血肉的宝石塞进了六道骸的身体里。那本来是用作无人继承时复活前任星占的珍贵遗产。

血液凝固在手上黏糊糊的，很快便风干发硬。

六道骸的尸体此刻看上去一塌糊涂。

白兰心想事已至此干脆继续下去。

他搓了搓手便掉下一些碎屑，拿起沾了血的戒托擦干净，照着上面的文字念出咒语。

十分钟过去了，什么也没发生。

“哈哈哈哈哈！！怎么可能……死而复生这种事，怎么可能。”

白兰癫狂扭曲的笑了起来，他抡起手边不知道是什么的东西，同时嘶吼着无人能理解的词语。

眼里能看到的物件被白兰摔了个遍，他用尽力全身气力抬起桌子掀翻在地，玻璃和金属碰撞碎裂的声音仿佛是恶鬼的哭号。

他现在能赚更多钱，还拥有漂亮的头衔。而这些舒坦的未来生活无法再给他带来快乐。

如果不能今后再享受六道骸那柔软妩媚的身体，白兰觉得也没什么意思。

他突然发现，自己原来在六道骸身上压了这么大的赌注。

白兰作为驱魔师的财产，作为被抛弃的实验体，原本浑浑噩噩地过着荒废的人生。

命运给了他第二次机遇的同时，也给予了他一个完美的人偶作为陪伴，刚刚玩得起劲儿，此时又夺走了他。

白兰不记得自己精疲力竭前都做了什么，他躺在一片狼藉之中无声狂笑，眼神空洞看着天花板。

灯光刺得他眼前一片空白，耳边传来警笛和敲门声，远的如同来自另一个世界。

他动静太大了，应该是邻居报的警。

他无心理会，此时白兰恨不得能有人将自己打晕以便他逃避现实。他将自己蜷缩起来，试图从扭曲的命运手中保护自己。

这时候，白兰听到脚步声。

那个人走得不太稳，吐息艰难，期间还咳嗽了两声。

一个白兰不敢去想的念头冒了出来，他猛地睁开眼睛想去看，却被灯光刺得忍不住又闭上。

眼前的黑暗中他伸出手去摸索，什么都没有碰到；白兰能闻到丝丝血腥味，还有熟悉的香水味。

那人在他身前站定，轻飘飘的开口了。

“我不过是‘死’了几分钟，白兰君怎么就忍不住想要分尸了？我还以为你会在我尸体上**呢，毕竟你那么变态～”

白兰欣喜若狂，他几乎要跳起来去拥抱死而复生的六道骸。

“骸君你———”

尖利的不知名的东西抵住了自己的身体，白兰运动的惯性让利刃扎进了自己血肉里。

剧烈的疼痛让白兰从狂喜中清醒不少，而此时他的视野也恢复到能看清东西。

六道骸满身是血站在自己面前，他胸前的伤口已经不再流血。

那人手里握着一把白兰从未见过的武器，正插在自己胸口，挡在他和六道骸之间。

“我需要你回答一个问题。”

白兰满脸笑容并没有让六道骸放松警惕，他的脸上还有白兰带血的手指印，眼神非常危险，带着凶狠的味道。

“白兰君原来是驱魔师啊？你为什么接近我，难道是云雀派你来的？”

白兰今天经历的大起大落实在太多。

原来六道骸知道驱魔师和异族的存在啊，那他应该是两族的知情者。

真好，是自己人，不用花时间去解释。

然后他看到，此时的六道骸唇齿间有尖利的獠牙，手指间连着薄薄的蹼，露出的胸口和脖颈闪着细密的耀眼光芒。

那是属于水族的鳞片。

急促的敲门声和叫喊、还有警笛都在提醒眼前一切都是真实的。

被自己打砸破坏的新家、地上的血迹、插在胸口的利刃，好像与白兰脸上失而复得的表情不太相称。

他傻傻的笑了。

啊啊，原来我的小情人是条人鱼呀~我们好般配呀~❤

07

清醒过来后，六道骸的脑袋蒙了保鲜膜一样模糊，但身体却充满了力量。

他身上都是自己的血，胸口多了一道巴掌长的伤口，却是已经愈合得只剩下道疤。

他坐起来照镜子，发现靠观察根本搞不明白个所以然，因此六道骸念咒recall出发生在自己周围五平方米的“时间记忆”。

当眼前显现出白兰放入身体里的东西后，他屏住呼吸，下意识的摸了**口。心脏里多了块石头感觉真不怎么样，跳动起来充满了怪异感。

六道骸长久以来被谎言和背叛所包围，他质问白兰仅仅是普通的询问。

拿武器对着白兰也只是想威胁一番，没想到那个高兴傻了的鸡窝头居然撞了上来。

他只得收回武器，白兰的胸口立刻涌出血来。白兰是个人类，一声惨叫不说，更是痛得顿时差点休克。

六道骸自知伤口不深，念咒把人移到没被掀翻破坏的沙发上，走过去指头一动治好了伤口。

看了看乱七八糟的新家，他想可能是因为沙发太重了吧。

“骸君还有有力气捅我，那就是还活着了。”

六道骸懒得理他的贫嘴：“怎么回事？”

白兰伤口不疼了立刻开始调戏对方：“对待救命恩人骸君就是这样冷淡吗？”

六道骸一拳打歪他的脸，对付这种胡搅蛮缠的家伙有的是办法，毕竟面对暴怒的六道骸很少有人是不怕的。

白兰自然也是怕的——当然，只有一点点——他怕被杀人不眨眼的小人鱼继续殴打，刚刚上任就鼻青脸肿去上班，那样实在丢脸。

白兰脱掉因为沾着血而黏糊糊的衬衫，准备冲个凉再谈，也好让六道骸冷静冷静——他自己也需要冷静冷静。

他轻轻揉着肿痛的脸颊说道：“脏兮兮的我想先洗澡诶，还是一起洗，听我跟给你讲故事？”

不同于白兰几分钟前才受伤，六道骸的衣服已经因为血液凝固而变硬，以至于他一动便扑扑簌簌的掉血痂。

眼前乱七八糟的情况可以慢慢处理，但当务之急是处理外面那些人。

六道骸吸取之前一上头就和云雀恭弥动手的教训，觉得出了问题还是应该冷静解决。

他问：“外面那些人怎么办，我看很快就会开始砸门了吧。你喜欢被人围观洗澡？”

白兰闻言胡乱抓起一条碎布——好像是扯下来的窗帘——他去应门，表示自己很好，只是股市崩盘亏得倾家荡产，所以心情不太好，没事你们赶紧滚吧。

六道骸听着他一脸凄苦的扯淡，心情顿时好得不得了。

他从落地窗的反射里能看到自己恢复了异色的眼睛，感受着体内缓缓充盈起来的魔力。

他心想白兰是驱魔师又怎样，至少暂时不用担心自己死翘翘，好像还能多活几个月。

他斜斜看着白兰，回想起重播小剧场里有一丢丢失控的男子，心底有那么一点点气泡，从寒冷漆黑的湖底上升，在水面上留下微不可闻的涟漪。

08

白兰出生在驱魔师的实验室里，父母都是上一代试验体，因此他终身都是这个组织的财产，形形**的试管婴儿们聚集在一起接受特殊教育和实验。

考虑到实验体的社会性需求，白兰这一批自13岁开始就回归到正常社会，从普通学生开始进行回归社会实验，并在成年后开始强制性安排工作，为组织提供运营资金。

之前他过得很不好，也不开心。

现在有了新工作和小人鱼，白兰感觉原来生活还是可以变得酷酷的。

“所以，白兰君是有什么特殊力量吗？”

六道骸靠在浴缸里，水温偏高，正好让他停跳过的心脏倍感抚慰。

白兰在他身后当人肉软垫，顺带摸摸小人鱼的胸，还有胸口微微凸起的刀伤。

他掐了掐六道骸的乳，尖：“星占说白了就是预言师嘛，所以……”

“唔——”六道骸享受着爱抚，问道：“不管如何基因干预，你终究是人类，最多是在增幅器的情况下能‘看到’一些东西吧？”

白兰愣了愣，不甘示弱的反击：“那我可爱的小人鱼，作为清扫者，你能告诉我一些脏兮兮的事情吗？我好回去汇报工作嘛~”

“你到底没有好好学习，水族可不是因为谈情说爱就放弃尾巴的蠢货呀～”

六道骸肘了他一下：“如果白兰君继续叫我‘人鱼’，我可是会让你好好体验一下海妖和人鱼的区别。”

六道骸浑身放松却还在放狠话的样子令白兰最为迷恋，他顺着那道疤往下去摸六道骸的腿：

“想看看呢，骸君的尾巴。我只在教材视频上见过，还是很老的那种270P图像。”

六道骸被逗笑了，白兰不找边际的脑子让他乐趣不断，比起冷冰冰没有幽默细胞的云雀恭弥要有趣太多。

他太喜欢和白兰在一起了。

如果死之前能这样一直下去该多好。

日子就这样一天天过去，六道骸不用再去杀戮，也不用无止境的去受伤，成天待在白兰私宅里享受被金屋藏娇的惬意。

星见的工作很清闲，每天去单位打卡，或者接受新的实验提供点数据，偶尔出个短差，剩下的时间都和六道骸腻歪在一起。

用他的话说，这个工作比呼吸都要容易。

白兰像供奉神明一样，从外面为他搜罗好玩的事物，美味的食物，还有各种各样的**玩具，通通堆到六道骸面前。

虽然在白兰看来，六道骸和自己养的小宠物没有区别，这一点在知道对方不是人类后变得更加明确。

连人类都不是，就更不需要额外关照了。怎么玩都好呀，**得翻白眼的骸君实在是太性感太妩媚；那细细的眉眼一挑无比勾人，实在令人爱不释手，想一想都快***。

习惯了与白兰之间的相处和**，六道骸渐渐明白，原来世界上除了暴虐的撕咬打斗，还有另外一种形式的方法可以用来表达情感。

虽然白兰是个真的疯子，但他知道那些变态里有些东西不是真疯，而是在享受他自己的付出，假装自己是个体贴的情人。

六道骸心脏里代替脉搏的石头依旧冰冷坚硬，但是身体主人的血在逐渐滚烫，感受着真正活着的滋味。

有一天，六道骸看到窗外落下来下大片大片的雪花，惊觉时间怎么过得如此之快。

哪怕被白兰救回来一次，靠着人类的魔法强行续命，但在他最后的咒语起效之后，云雀恭弥就会确认死亡，自己也必死无疑。

最多还有两个月。

六道骸很清楚自己的咒术有多强——至今没有人发现白兰手上的戒指是假货——何况那个置人于死地的咒术集合体是他穷极心血之作。

六道骸知道白兰不会在意自己的死亡，最多哀叹一下怎么养得金鱼又死了。

但白兰他活得真实，哪怕真相是令人恶心和绝望的，但对于六道骸来说正是求之不得。

他所追求的是最后的真实。

白兰是真的喜欢和自己在一起，也是真的不那么在意。他喜欢白兰对自己满不在乎的态度。

即将死亡的自己，与白兰的生活也是真实的。

六道骸看了看时间，白兰快回家了，于是他在浴缸里浴缸放满水，脱/光衣服走进去。

09

白兰下班回到家，像小狗一样会过来迎接他的六道骸没有出现。

他想起满手是血的自己，随即跑到房间去找人。

为了迎合六道骸的喜好，家里的浴缸大到可以群p。此时此刻，水里闪烁着迷人眼球的光芒，那是六道骸银色的鳞片所折射出来的。光斑在瓷砖表面闪耀着，整个浴室波光粼粼如同夏日的泳池。

他曾经开着玩笑要求过一次，向来玩得很开的六道骸居然拒绝了。

白兰私下里恶补过海妖的相关知识，得知水族只会在伴侣面前展现尾巴，是非常私密敏感的部位，就连这个话题都不能随意谈论。

这是六道骸唯一一次，展现自己的尾巴给别的生物看。

落了满头雪的白兰目瞪口呆，没想到六道骸居然会给他看他的尾巴。原来六道骸的尾巴是如雪一般的耀眼。

在眼花缭乱的光斑世界中，六道骸胸口的疤痕很是扎眼。白兰垂下眼帘，开始脱衣服。

被白兰非常粗暴的捅进生殖腔，六道骸惊觉对方居然在生气。他以为对方会很喜欢才对。

“唔，麻烦轻一点，很痛诶——”

白兰没有回答，他抚摸着六道骸光滑冰冷的鱼尾，手指着迷地去触碰海妖的生殖器官。

带着细小鳞片的阴茎和人类的差不多，形状略微尖细，里面能摸到阴茎软骨；下面白兰插进去的地方是软软一片，平时生殖器官会藏在里面由鳞片覆盖住，此刻被白兰的粗大的**撑成一个圆洞。

“好神奇，骸君里面居然是热的。”

“呜啊，难道……呼，难道不应该？嗯……”

浴缸里没有任何可以攀附的地方，六道骸只能抓住白兰的脖子，很是暧昧的仰望着他，妖异上挑的双色眼瞳里，闪烁着痛苦而忍耐的光芒。

六道骸呻吟着，唇瓣间不属于人类的尖牙异常锋利，随时能咬穿侵犯者的脖子。

但他没有。

他喘息得呼吸艰难，疼得直掉眼泪，大张着嘴喘息，浑身散发出甜蜜的味道，这让白兰的血液往下身涌动，不可自控的加重呼吸。

“你、唔好紧，放松点宝贝儿……难道你是快要死了吗，骸君？”

这是白兰唯一能想倒的、六道骸会妥协的原因。

他看着那道疤，丑到令他痛恨。

海妖眨了眨眼睛，满是泪水的脸上露出坦然的表情，随即拉下白兰的头，努力凑近一点，想看他的脸。

白兰一副爽得不行的样子，脸红扑扑的，艳丽的紫色眼睛里都是激动和快意，还有不知为何而来的怒气。

他迷醉的舔掉六道骸的生理性泪水，舌头又回到自己嘴里品尝着，一边朝着海妖毫无抵抗的生殖腔里猛得操进去，用力摩擦。

尾巴被撕裂的感觉转换为巨大的快感，从未经历过这样性/爱，海妖本就羞愤得难以启齿。

现在这家伙居然还想跟自己聊这种话题，六道骸咬牙切齿，心想干脆咬死他算了。

“白兰ntm就不能做完再——！嗯啊！你、你真是，嗯……是变态啊wc你妈——！”

“我妈早死了。”

白兰把海妖按在怀里，低头去吻他冰冷苍白的嘴唇。

柔软火热的东西是什么？

六道骸的眼神在纯白的视野中游离，数着白兰沾了水的发丝。

涌入神经的剧烈快感，疯狂而澎湃，六道骸又痛又爽。他好不容易挤出一丝清明，花了很久才意识到，那是白兰在吮他的嘴唇。

没有撕咬，没有疼痛，没有欲望，没有哄骗，仅仅是一个简单的亲吻。

海妖本不该存在的泪水滑到唇边，带着六道骸特有的气味，融化在潮湿高热的空气里。

他闻到自己发/情的味道。

“真是见鬼。”

咒骂着自己的本能，六道骸搂着白兰，伸出颤抖的舌尖，回应了这个亲吻。

09

在那天之后，白兰早出晚归，对六道骸失去了兴趣。

容易得到的东西太过廉价，白兰在得到什么的时候，会把它抛到脑后，去追寻别的东西。

他在等六道骸自己离开，他想这个海妖这么傲慢，是不会放下自尊与他周旋的。

何况两个人本来就只是上床的关系。

白兰琢磨着怎么把那个代表身份的戒指拿回来，毕竟那个海妖一死，自己手上的这个就会被发现是赝品了吧。

白兰还不想死，毕竟是好不容易得来的轻松高薪工作，他还想继续享受。

六道骸似乎沾染上了白兰的恶趣味。

他猜到白兰行为背后的意思，于是决定不让他如愿以偿。

他没有选择离开，而是保持着之前的习惯，无论白兰多晚回来、甚至不回来，他都等着。

白兰某天刻意到深夜才回家，家里没开灯。他长舒一口气，看来六道骸终于受不了他的冷落滚蛋了。

还好，千万别死在家里，多晦气。

他如释重负的坐在沙发上，屁股下面有什么东西。

他伸手一模，发现是人的手，软软的带着温度。

打开台灯，白兰看到昏迷不醒、但还有呼吸的六道骸。他身上盖着条毯子，似乎是在等他回家的期间睡着了，随后就保持这个姿势失去了意识。

那是白兰某次去外地出差随手买的，是为了遮太阳。

等回家见到六道骸之后，他张口就来，说是专门为他买的，还为此编了个特别假的搞笑故事。

此时白兰看毯子上的椰子印花，回想起六道骸当时的话。

“哦呀，是给我的吗？”

他纤薄的嘴唇抿成一个弧度，那双勾人的桃花眼微微弯起来：

“白兰君真是体贴呢，还记得给人家带礼物，真开心呢~~原来你知道我喜欢椰子啊？”

六道骸没有提过，白兰也从未注意过他的喜好。

当时那双异瞳里有着怎样的情感呢？

白兰不知道。

他根本就没在意。

“他要是知道我在骗他就好了。”

白兰呢喃着。

但他猜六道骸一定是知道的。

摩挲着粗糙起球的布料，亮晶晶的东西连成线，划过白兰的刺青。

骗人的情话、哄人的鬼话，说多了是会成真的。

——可惜他知道的太迟了。

10

白兰利用职务便利找来几个医疗部门的驱魔师，威胁一番，塞了钱封口，要求他们救活六道骸。

经过几个小时的研究和测试，结论是身体机能衰竭，大量器官被魔法侵蚀带走。这不仅是因为咒术反噬，还有献祭的结果。

他们说六道骸手上的戒指都是稀有魔法制造，说明他是个很有实力的高阶魔法师。

小指上有长期佩戴戒指的痕迹，现在这个戒指不见踪影。

因为日常生活中不常使用，魔法师通常会将危急情况、或者特殊用途的魔法戒指佩戴在左手的小手指上。

只有恶毒的咒杀术才会得到危及生命的反噬，如此这般的身体情况，六道骸应该是把自己这个大活人当做材料一起献祭了——想要诅咒对象的下场越惨，代价也越大。

他一定十分憎恶那个人。

白兰对六道骸的过去不感兴趣，他只想知道怎么让他活过来。

依靠高尔多的宝石只能维持六道骸的生命，但也无法支撑太久，想要完全解除诅咒的反噬，就不能让诅咒完成——被诅咒对象一旦死亡，作为代价的六道骸的生命就会终结。

但这太复杂了，没人能知道六道骸的施咒对象是谁。

然后有人问他：

“水族金尾有特殊的核心，您听说过吗？用它做成药品，应该能治好您的朋友。”

白兰从未听说过，但他愿意去听。

他愿意去做任何事。

白兰给自己制定了目标，开始学习如何做一个称职的驱魔师，同时制定搞到金尾核心的计划。事情比他想象的还要顺利，好像整个组织内部都在帮他。

走了12周的弯路，在圣诞节的那天晚上，白兰终于成功给水族的金尾、那个叫沢田纲吉的家伙下了药，让其强制脱离了人类的形态。

很好，很顺利。

接下来他只需要等到沢田纲吉成年，就能将他的核心挖出来，用于六道骸的治疗。

他守在六道骸身边等待消息，却等到了异族高层发来的会面请求。

这座城市西部的部长阿诺德，他没有通过官方渠道，而是直接抓住了白兰的暗桩。

阿诺德传话说他能治好六道骸，但是条件很苛刻。

他答应了。

沢田纲吉的核心送过来那天早上，风雪交加，天空都是黑压压的云。

白兰在手术室外面等着，医护人员和魔法师们出来又进去，他却没敢去问情况怎样。

直到他撑不住，在冰冷的长椅上睡过去。

白兰梦到六道骸做的海鲜拌饭，六道骸摔碎的盘子，六道骸翘起来的头发，六道骸的皮手套，六道骸玩的手机游戏，六道骸的脚趾，六道骸的锁骨，六道骸身上的吻痕，六道骸笑起来的样子，六道骸银色的尾巴——还有记忆中那天，六道骸谈到毯子时候的表情。

他想起来了，六道骸那时候，眼底都是满足。

“哦呀？星见大人这是怎么了，该不会是冻死了吧?”

白兰睁开眼睛。

六道骸坐在轮椅上，吊着输液瓶，没扎的头发散落下来，人很憔悴，但神情特别玩味。

刚醒来不久，搞清楚情况的六道骸就要求去见白兰，想知道他会是什么表情。

“再慢一点出来就真的冻死了。”

白兰没有让他失望，那真是张特别愚蠢的脸，蠢到可能一辈子都忘不掉。

此时已是第二天中午，风停了，阳光从云层间洒落下来，照在被雪覆盖的大地上，折射出金色的光晕，向四面八方散开。

六道骸被明媚的阳光笼罩着，他问：

“白兰君该不会是在想该怎么甩掉我吧。”

医院空荡荡的走廊里，回荡着白兰特别欠扁的声音：

“故事的最后，小美人鱼和王子幸福欢乐地生活在一起，一直白头到老哦！”

-fin-


End file.
